


the meeting of needs

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Man Topping, Pregnant Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: Ian's still not sure if it's the biggest mistake he's ever made or his best decision ever, but right now, it feels like the best.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Pregnant Man/The One-Night-Stand Who Knocked Him Up
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	the meeting of needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).

Ian's still not sure if it's the biggest mistake he's ever made or his best decision ever, but right now, it feels like the best.

He pins Jake to the bed with his body, his long, broad frame covering every inch of Jake, his big and pregnant gut pressing into Jake's belly. "You did this to me," he says, with a smirk, and Jake arches his hips up against him. It's getting harder and harder to find the right angles for this these days, but they manage, the bulge of Jake's hard cock in his tight jeans grinding against Ian's own aching erection.

It doesn't mean anything, but it feels good. Ian's insatiable these days, so desperate to fuck or be fucked that he can hardly breathe through it sometimes. Jake's good for that, a pretty slip of a guy who still thinks Ian's hot, even this far into the pregnancy. He likes taking Ian's cock, likes switching things up and fucking Ian hard with that thick dick of his own, looks up at Ian with wide, adoring blue eyes that look almost black in the dim light of his big ass apartment's big ass bedroom.

Jake drags Ian back down for a kiss, a press of red, swollen lips and hot tongue and scraping teeth that's more filth and affection, making Ian groan and thrust down against him, dizzy with the conflicting flares of heat running to the pit of his belly. He could come like this, Ian thinks, give in to the hair trigger of his damn hormones and rut against Jake's crotch until he shoots off in his pants, but he wants to turn the tables again, wants to _fuck_.

He breaks away and growls, "Take your damn clothes off," against the dark stubble on Jake's jaw, then goes to do the same himself, not caring all that much if Jake listens.

Jake does. Of course he does. He's faster than Ian now, lean and limber instead of weighed down by a baby in his gut, but Ian's not wasting any time here, either. His ugly paternity pants and his underwear hit the floor with a loud whuff of sound, soon joined by his shirt.

For a moment, Ian stands back, admiring. Jake is hot, with a compact body built of muscle that feels so good pressed to Ian's taller, bigger one. He smiles at Ian as he sprawls across the bed again, a lewd curve of lips that drags Ian forward as surely as a beckoning curl of a finger.

There's no need for patience here, never is. Even when they first met, on a sultry summer night all those months ago, the air thick and hazy, Jake standing like a statue on the lakeside catching lazy flickers of wind in his long, black hair, Ian watching from afar, they could read each other. Jake knew what Ian needed then, caught the salty scent of Ian's heat on the heavy air and _smirked_, then left Ian with a parting gift yet never went away. He knew what Ian needed then, always seems to know what Ian needs now. Tonight, that's this.

Fuckbuddies. That's what they are. Fuckbuddies. Will they ever be more? Hell if Ian knows. He wouldn't complain either way.

The baby shifts, and Ian presses a hand to the swell of his belly. Jake swears under his breath, the tiniest little, "Fuck," and it takes all the strength Ian has not to make some stupid, played-out _Not yet_ joke.

"Proud of yourself, aren't you?" Ian asks, crawling up the length of Jake's body. He's so small. Ian _loves_ it, and so does Jake, the contrast of Ian's big frame and Jake's smaller one.

"Who wouldn't be?" Jake's grin turns smug as his hands find Ian's belly. He runs his smooth, rich guy palms over it possessively. "Knocking up a hot guy like you?"

Something warm flutters in Ian's chest, has him looking away, cheeks flushing hot. It's not a feeling he's used to. Big omega like him, getting compliments? It doesn't happen. People compliment omegas who look like Jake, not the ones who look like Ian. Except for Jake.

Ian kind of likes it, actually.

And then he makes things even better. He slicks up his thick fingers with lube and starts pressing them in, stretching Jake's tight hole. Jake groans and pushes back against his hand, seeking more and getting rewarded, letting out shameless moans and pleas as Ian opens him up and Jake tries to take the rest of him.

"Come on," Jake says, repeats it over and over again, then, "Put it in, put it in," turning into ragged demands of, "Fuck me," just as Ian runs out of patience.

Even stretched out, Jake is tight. Pushing in punches the air from Ian's lungs, all the world shrinking down to tight-wet-tight consuming the length of his dick. Everything feels hotter now that he's pregnant, all senses magnified, and this is no exception. Impossibly, he feels like he's being swallowed whole by the heat of Jake's body and the sound of Jake's moaning and the overwhelming _tight_ around his cock.

"You're so big," Jake whispers, like he's marveling at the sensation himself. As he should. Ian knows the delicious stretch of a sensitized hole around a thick cock well. God, just thinking of it sends a tantalizing shiver through him. He almost envies Jake for a moment. But not quite. "Holy fuck."

Ian can't help himself. "Nothing holy happening here, buddy," he says, breathless. It's ridiculous, probably cliched as hell, but it makes Jake laugh. Then Ian _moves_, cutting off Jake's laughter and pushing his own amusement far from his mind. Oh, god, that's so good, exactly what he needs. He fucks into Jake slowly, unable to handle anything else because it'll be too much, and his whole body burns with it, nerves alight with that weird contradictory feeling of cold that comes from touching something too hot running from the depths of his belly through his pounding blood.

Sweet fuck, it never felt like this before he got pregnant. It's amazing, exquisite, almost painful, every move of his hips making it harder to breathe through the tight, hot pleasure surrounding his cock. He clutches at the thick blankets they didn't bother to shove out of the way, gasping as he fucks Jake harder and harder, as Jake makes it easier and easier. Jake's hands slide from Ian's belly to his hips, gripping them until his skin aches, guiding his cumbersome body. Every thrust wrings more pleased noises from Jake's throat, makes Jake's breathing more raspy and harsh, makes Ian's own system go hypersensitive and electric. All that matters in the universe is more, yes, now, faster and harder, getting more of his name in that helpless tone of voice from Jake's lips and taking more of that excruciating goodness from Jake's eager hole.

Then that hormonal hair trigger of his gets the better of him, dammit. Ian comes far too early, without warning, overcome with everything. He curses as he rides the waves of it, coming until he's wrung out and ready to collapse.

In the end, he pulls out when he has to and slumps over on his side next to Jake, breathing hard. "Sorry," he says, though he barely has the brain for it. Pregnancy comes with a long, slow afterglow that knocks him on his ass. He lets himself feel it, lingering in it, while Jake climbs over him and sidles up to his back.

"It's okay," Jake rasps, his breathing still hard, too, and Ian hears the click of a bottle opening. A spark of want runs through him. "This way," Jake continues, and a slick finger pushes between Ian's cheeks, "I can fuck you, too."

That sounds like a very good plan.


End file.
